How the Sparrow flew
by Nuky
Summary: Net POTC3 gezien, dit is het verhaal voor de 'Capt'n Jack Sparrow'echt Capt'n was. Een verhaal over zijn mogelijke jeugd en ook over piraterij,slavernij,bedrog, schepen, hekserij en mythe. Read and review please.
1. Inleiding

**Tja, net pirates of the caribean 3 gezien. Opsessie is weer terug. Ik was in een tweestrijd of ik het in het Nederlands of engels zou doe. Uiteindelijk viel de keus op Nederlands, als 'moedertaal' en omdat ik al een tijd niets Hollands op papier heb gezet.  
Lees en enjoy, Nuky**

** Inleiding**

Ik kende elke kei en iedere straatsteen in Quebrabas. Iedere dronkelap die ik kon lichten, iedere oude dame met een greintje medelijden. Iedere steeg om je in te verbergen als er een bakker met een deegroller achter me aan waggelde, boos omdat je één brood stal terwijl de man zelf een pens ter grote van een goed doorvoede zeekoe had.  
Ik was een flierefluiter, iemand die de hele dag buiten kon zijn en s'avonds verhaal na verhaal aan zijn zusjes kon vertellen. Sommige waar en sommige wat aangedikt. Nooit had ik geld, nooit een stuiver over. En toch voelde ik me de koning te rijk.   
Want ik was altijd overal, stond met mijn snufferd in zaken die me niets aangingen en was altijd weer net op tijd weg.  
Ik voelde me een meesterdief, een spion en soms een held. Ik was sterk als een beer, dapper als een leeuw en smerig als een rat.  
De vrouw die ik 'moeder' moest noemen schudden altijd haar hoofd als ze mij zag. Altijd waren mijn kleren wel ergens gescheurd en altijd had ik wel een schram of buil die behandeld moest worden. Dan kon ze zeuren, mopperen en me soms een flinke draai om de oren geven.  
En toch… Ze heeft van me gehouden, misschien niet even veel als van mijn zusjes, maar ze hield van me. Ook al hoorde ik er eigenlijk niet te zijn, maar daar kwam ik pas later achter.  
School, daar dacht ik nooit aan, wat ik nodig had leerde ik op straat, op de harde manier. Zo dacht ik dat het hoorde.  
Echte vrienden heb ik geloof ik nooit gehad in die tijd. Ook iets waar ik nooit over na dacht, wanneer ik kinderen met elkaar zag spelen, schudden ik altijd mijn hoofd. Ik begreep ze niet en zij op hun buurt mij niet. Ik was het rare jongetje zonder vader, zonder vriendjes om mee te spelen en zonder school.  
Ik was de jongen die altijd een beetje afweek van de rest, van het keurige Engelse volk met mijn wilde ontembare donkere haren. Hoe vaak ik ze ook waste, of er doorheen wreef ze bleven nooit zitten zoals ik wilden. En dan had je nog mijn getinte huid en bijna zwarte ogen, die fonkelde als ik kwaad werd.  
Ik was anders, leek zelfs niet eens op mijn eigen moeder, die dun stijl blond haar had en, terwijl de zon altijd scheen, een bleke huid had.  
Ook leek ik niet op mijn zusjes, die lichtbruine krullen hadden en lichte grijze ogen, net als de man die ik vanaf kinds af aan 'vader' moest noemen.  
Hij was mijn 'vader' niet, al zwoor mijn moeder dat op haar dood. Ik knikte dan altijd schaapachtig, want 'vader' had me al heel snel duidelijk gemaakt dat ik het vijfde wiel was en er eigenlijk niet moest zijn. Zijn ongenoegen over mij liet hij het liefst zo vaak mogelijk merken. Was het niet door een smadende opmerking, dan was het wel om de lijst klusjes die ik moest doen of het pak slaag dat ik kreeg voor het kleinste dingetje.  
Tja, misschien was mijn leven toen onlogisch, maar wel begrijpelijk. En leefbaar. Want ik was vrij, bijna vrij om te gaan en te staan waar ik wilde. Toen heb ik vaak stiekem gehuild over het onrecht dat me werd aangedaan. Toen droomde ik vaak dat ik weg zou gaan en nooit meer terug zou komen.  
Er was een tijd dat ik elke avond naar de kade sloop, ontsnapte via het zolderraampje. Uren kon ik naar de schepen staren die langzaam veranderde in kleine donkere stipjes, tegen een nog donkerdere achtergrond van de zwarte nacht. Betoverd kon ik zijn door de sterren. Ze gaven me hoop. De sterren, de wind en de zeelucht, het trok me aan. Het gaf me het gevoel dat er een wereld op me wachtte om ontdekt te worden.   
En wat er ook gebeurde, hoe vaak ik eindigde in de kelder met nog de striemen op mijn rug, die hoop verdween nooit. De hoop van de vrijheid.  
Ik geef toe, het was geen geweldige kindertijd als ik er zo aan terugdenk. Maar al die keren in de eenzame donkere kelder vielen langzaam in het niets.   
Voor je denkt dat ik allemaal onzin uitkraam, laat me je het verhaal vertellen van hoe een kleine jongen groot is geworden. Laat me je een beeld schetsen van een leven dat niet over de rozen verliep, waarbij ik meerdere malen in de doornen greep, voor ik het vergeet en niemand ooit het échte verhaal achter de beruchte Capt'n Jack Sparrow zal weten.

.-.-.


	2. Hoe het leven dat ik kende verloren ging

**(-Hoofdstuk 1-)**

**Hoe het leven dat ik kende verloren ging**

Hoelang de bruut het al aan het plannen was geweest kan ik niet zeggen. Ik denk dat het begon toen moeder weer zwanger was. Hij begon meer te drinken dan normaal en kon uren voor zich uitstaren. Uitzichtloos.

Ik begreep allang dat we het zwaar zouden krijgen. Hij werkte als knecht in de stallen van de Gouveneur en verdienden weinig. Net genoeg om het huis te onderhouden, zijn vrouw en drie kinderen. _Dríe_ kinderen, geen vier. Hij begon steeds vaker ruzie te maken, was het niet met de buren, of een dronkelap dan was het wel met mij. Ik was toen twaalf en begon me af te zetten van de bruut die mijn leven steeds weer probeerde te vergallen.

De echte problemen begonnen pas echt toen de baby er was. Een prachtig klein broertje had ik erbij, Jacob Michaël Lennox, vernoemt naar zijn opa. En Jacob kon krijsen en brullen als hij even geen aandacht kreeg. Omdat mijn moeder zich na de bevalling een tijd lang niet goed voelde, bracht ik de meeste tijd met hem door. Ik zorgde voor mijn twee zusjes Elza en Liza én voor Jacco, zo had ik hem vanaf dag één al gedoopt. Ik voelde me meer dan alleen een grote broer voor dat kleine jongetje en vond wel dat zijn naam enige gelijkenis mocht delen met die van mij.

Veel tijd had ik niet meer om buiten rond te zwerven. Als ik niet bezig was om mijn zusjes te vermaken, of Jacco te verschonen dan had ik wel huishoudelijk werk te doen. Minderwaardig vond ik het, dat was werk voor vrouwen. Maar Elza en Liza waren nog te jong en moeder lag alleen nog maar op bed. Daarbij kreeg ik het thuis vaak zwaar te verduren als de bruut thuis kwam. Vaak pas laat in de avond als de kleintjes al lagen te slapen. Dan kon je maar beter muisstil zijn, elk woord kon een dreun uitlokken.

Ag, dacht ik vaak, ik heb tenminste een dak boven mijn hoofd en eten. In die tijd maakte ik me niet zoveel zorgen iets anders. Waar moest ik bang of bezorg over zijn. Best stompzinnig dat je als kind zo denkt. Want je hele leven kan voorbij zijn, in één dag.

_Behoedzaam liep Jack over een omgevallen boom, na een klein sprongetje lande hij keurig op zijn voeten. Het was al wat later in de middag, een uur of vijf. Hij was laat en maakte een sprintje het laatste stukje naar huis. Hun huis stond wat afgelegen van de rest van het dorp en stond op het punt om in te storten. Het hout rond de ramen was aan het rotten en de deur sloot niet meer goed omdat die krom was getrokken door de regen. Ook het dak was ten prooi gevallen aan het weer. Als het hard regende stonde er overal in huis potten en pannen te druppelen. _

"_Shawn! Dit kan je niet menen! Het is nog maar een kind! Míjn kind!" _

_Verschrikt bleef Jack versteend staan, met grote ogen keek hij naar het keukenraam waarachter hij zijn moeder zag staan. De radeloosheid was van haar ogen af te lezen en ze was bleker dan normaal._

"_Daarom juist! Het is jóúw kind! Dat moet ik met zo'n bastaard, dat kan ik toch geen zoon noemen?! Je weet wat het dorp denkt en fluistert achter onze ruggen om. Nu heb ík een echte zoon die voor jou kan zorgen als ik er niet meer ben en jij oud en grijs bent!" De armen van Jack's stiefvader vlogen in het rond om zijn woorden meer kracht bij te zetten._

"_Shawn!" Tranen kwamen in zijn moeders ogen. "Shawn, het is mijn zoon! Ik hou van hem, het is een goede jongen! Hij is sterk, heeft verstand en weet wat werken is, hoe vaak vind je tegenwoordig nog zo'n jongen!" _

_Even overladen een warm gevoel Jack. Hij zag zijn moeder nog nauwelijks en ze gaf hem niet vaak het gevoel dat hij er mocht zijn, laat staan dat ze van hem hield._

"_Daarom juist! Dat jong kan werken en hard ook. Daar valt aan te verdienen, Sofia." Blafte zijn stiefvader verder. "Dat jong kan ons nog eens rijk maken." _

"_Nee, ik wil er niets meer over horen! Jack hoort hier, in dit huis." Snikte zijn moeder._

"_Net als de ratten en de vlooien." Sneerde Shawn. "Denk nou eens na, Sofia. Dat jong is rot van binnen, met zo'n vader moet dat wel. Wat denk je dat er later van hem terecht komt-"_

_Na het vallen van het woord 'vader' was Jack dichterbij geslopen en had zich onder het keukenraam verschanst. Hij spitste zijn oren en kon zijn hart horen kloppen. Veel wist hij niet van zijn echte vader. Vroeger, als hij er naar vroeg werd het onderwerp snel veranders. En als hij er te lang over door bleef zeuren kon hij een draai om zijn oren verwachten en kon zonder eten naar bed. _

"_- Een dief, een moordenaar, een man klaar voor de galg, Sofia. Wil jij dat je zoon noemen? Wil jij dat dát jong ons later ten schande brengt?! Er is iets mis met hem, dat kan ik zien in die donkere ogen, hij heeft iets slechts in zich. En dat kan je al zien aan Elza en Liza, die gedragen zich niet als meisjes maar als belhamels! Dat komt door al die verhalen die hij ze influistert, als wij niet opletten. Waarom denk je dat Jacob zoveel huilt. Kleine kinderen voelen het als er iets slechts in de buurt is." _

_Het warme gevoel dat hij zojuist had gevoelt was helemaal verdwenen en het was alsof er een steen in zijn maag zat. Met moeite kon hij de tranen wegslikken. Hij was toch niet slecht? Toch? Hij keek naar zijn handen, die waren getint, veel donkerder dan die van zijn moeder. En het zwarte haar dat voor zijn ogen viel, telkens weer. Het maakte hem anders, niet slecht. Helaas wist Jack ook dat 'anders' door veel mensen ook als 'slecht' werd gezien. _

_Zijn moeder bleef een tijd lang stil. Jack kon haar gezicht niet zien en zat zo stil mogelijk tegen de muur aan gedrukt._

"_Er moet een andere manier zijn, Shawn." Zei ze na een poos op een zachte toon._

"_Die is er niet." Zei Shawn luid en koel. "Hij moet eruit of we zullen verhongeren. En denk je is in, op deze manier hebben we geld en kunnen we misschien wel een heel nieuwe huis kopen. Je zult weer gelukkig zijn, Sofia, omringt door mooie nieuwe spullen."_

"_Hoe kan ik gelukkig zijn-" Sprak ze scherp. "- Als mijn oudste zoon verkocht wordt als slaaf!" _

_Jack bevroor, zijn ogen werden groot. Allerlei verschrikkelijke verhalen vulden zijn hoofd. In de tijd dat hij nog wel eens op de haven te vinden was pikte hij wel eens wat op over slavernij. Hier in het kleine dorpje Quebrabas was het ongebruikelijk om een slaaf te hebben, simpel weg omdat er geen geld voor was. Maar op de eilanden eromheen, hij kende de verhalen over de slavenschepen. Donkere vreemde half-mensen, uit allerlei delen van de wereld. En ook blanke, misdadigers die gemerkt als slaaf te koop werden aangeboden. _

'_Dit wil ik niet!' Was de eerste gedachten die in zijn hoofd opkwam nadat de pijnlijke waarheid was bezonken. Hij sprong overeind, maar stoten daardoor zijn hoofd tegen de uitstekende vensterbank. _

"_Auw!" En hij greep naar zijn hoofd terwijl de tranen weer in zijn ogen sprongen. Vanuit het huis was het een moment muisstil gevolgd door geschraap van stoelen en het gerend van voeten. _

_Jack verstijfde en draaide zich langzaam naar de opengeslagen deur. In de deuropening stond zijn moeder, met haar hand voor haar mond geslagen en zijn stiefvader met een half geopende mond._

"_Jij vieze kleine rat!" Brulde de man toen hij van de shock bekomen was. "Ons afluisteren heh!" Hij dook naar voren en greep Jack bij zijn pols. Als een wilde hond werd hij naar binnengesleurd terwijl hij machteloos tegenspartelde. _

"_Shawn! SHAWN! Laat hem los!" Schreeuwde zijn moeder overstuur. "Hij heeft niets verkeerds gedaan!" _

_Zijn stiefvader keek even op terwijl Jack nog in zijn armen hing. "Niets verkeerds gedaan! Dit kind had nooit geboren moeten worden! Dit is een bastaard, niet eens gedoopt en niet ontstaan uit liefde! God, Sofia, waarom haat je hem niet zoals zijn vader!" _

_Zijn moeder sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en haar ogen puilde bijna uit haar kassen. "Geen woord meer Shawn! Géén woord!" _

_Jack vond het verschrikkelijk om zijn moeder zo te zien. Als een wild dier stribbelde hij tegen om zo uit de klauwen van zijn stiefvader te komen. 'Mama, niet huilen, alsjeblieft.' Dacht hij verdrietig. _

"_Waar dacht jij heen te gaan?!" Brulde zijn stiefvader boven alles uit. Hij greep Jack nog beter beet, de nagels stonden in zijn pols. Jack schreeuwde het uit, niet alleen van pijn maar ook van woeden._

"_Hoe je mond!" Schreeuwde zijn stiefvader weer en gaf hem een klap in het gezicht. "Jij bent net zoals je vader, een raddraaier, een nietsnut en het laagste van het laagste dat hier over de aardbodem rondloopt!" _

_De tranen stonden van de klap nog in zijn ogen, maar snel slikte hij die weg. "Zeg nog één woord over mijn vader en je zal er spijt van krijgen…" Siste hij woedend, zijn ogen vernauwde zich tot spleetjes en net zoals altijd fonkelde zijn ogen als hete kolen._

_Tot zijn grote verbazing kromt de man die voor hem bijna op een reus leek een beetje in elkaar en zijn rode gezicht verbleekte enigszins. Er stond één ding in zijn ogen te lezen, angst. En even voelde Jack zich onoverwinbaar. _

_Maar binnen een tel was dat voorbij. Shawn herstelde zich gauw. "Naar de kelder met jou!" Binnen drie passen stonden ze bij het luik. Met een snelle ruk trok Shawn het luik open en gooide de hevig tegensputterende Jack naar beneden._

_Twaalf treden lager, landen Jack met een harde smak op de grond. Zijn hoofd deed pijn, net als zijn knieën, wang en pols. Toch voelde zij zich ook goed, dapper en machtig. Hij had de reus verslagen, bang gemaakt. Al was dat maar voor heel even... _

_Wrijven over zijn hoofd bedacht hij wat zijn moeder en stiefvader allemaal gezegd hadden. Over zijn vader, over hem en over dat hij weg moest. De steen in zijn maag nam opnieuw alle plaats van geluk en vrolijkheid in. Hij moest weg, als slaaf en Shawn zou al het geld krijgen. Zijn hele leven zou hij verder hard moeten werken en weinig eten krijgen. Verdrietig ging Jack in het donkerste hoekje van de kelder zitten. _

_De muffe stank van beschimmeld stro vulde zijn neus en hij staarde naar de spleetjes van het luik, de enige plek waar licht vandaan kwam. Nog nooit had hij zich zo alleen gevoelt. Elza en Liza waren vast buiten aan het spelen en wisten niet eens dat hun broer weer in de kelder was gesmeten. En Jacco, die had niet eens door wat er om hem heen gebeurde. _

_Zo verstreken er wat uren, het avondmaal werd gegeten en Jack kon de geuren van het gebraden vlees en de hete soep door het luik heen ruiken. Zijn maag begon te knorren, hij had niet meer gegeten sinds vanochtend. Hoelang zou hij dit keer hier moeten blijven? _

_Na het eten hoorde hij Elza en Liza over de vloer rennen en twijfelen vragen waar hun grote broer uithing. Zijn stiefvader bromde iets onverstaanbaars en zijn moeder snikte zachtjes. _

_Daarna gingen vier paar voeten naar boven en werden de kaarsen uitgeblazen. Het was nu pikkedonker om Jack heen en langzaam begon het koud te worden in de kelder. Op de tast ging hij op zoek naar de oude paardendeken die hij altijd gebruikte maar kon die dit keer niet vinden. _

_Rillend van de kauw propte hij het stro in zijn kleren, dat jeukte en hij kon kleine beestjes over zijn lijf voelen lopen. Maar het zorgen ervoor dat hij het iets minder koud had. _

_Na een lange tijd sukkelde hij in slaap, zijn hoofd rusten op de koude stenen van de kelder. Toen klonk er opeens boven hem het gekraak van de houten planken. Jack knipperde met zijn ogen en keek omhoog. Even dacht hij dat hij het slechts gedroomd had, maar toen was er opeens licht boven. _

_Hij fronste, maar bleef zitten waar hij zat. Als het zijn stiefvader was zou die elke aanleiding aangrijpen om hem op zijn donder te geven. _

_Het luik ging open en een zwak kaarslicht scheen naar beneden. Snel sloot Jack zijn ogen en deed of hij sliep. _

"_Jack?" _

_Jack was verbaast de stem van zijn moeder te horen. Hij deed zijn ogen meteen weer open en keek hij verrast aan. Tot zijn schrik zag hij dat haar ogen rood waren en haar gezicht bleek. Hij duwde zichzelf overeind maar zijn moeder schudde haar hoofd._

"_Nee, Jack. Als Shawn merkt dat ik hier ben dan… Hij mag niet weten dat ik hier nu ben." Ze kwam dichterbij en ging gehurkt tegenover hem zitten. "Dit is heel belangrijk Jack, luister dus goed!" _

_Ze zei het op zo'n doordringende toon dat hij meteen met rechte rug overeind ging zitten. Zo slaperig als het net was, zo wakker was hij nu. _

"_Mama? Wordt ik verkocht mama?" Vroeg hij heel zacht. Hoopvol keek hij zijn moeder aan._

_Die keek triest terug. "Ja, Jack." Weer begon ze te snikken en hij voelde zich zo machteloos. "Hij spijt me dat ik hier niets aan kan doen." _

_Hij slikte. "Maar waarom dan? Wat heb ik fout gedaan? En waarom mag ik hier niet meer zijn? Heb ik niet hard genoeg gewerkt? Heb ik niet goed op Elza en Liza gelet, of op Jacco? Of houd u niet meer van me?" _

_Na die laatste woorden, keek ze hem recht aan. "Jack, je bent mijn zoon en… en ik hou van je." _

"_Waarom moet ik dan weg mama?!" Zeg Jack luid. "Ik ben niet slecht, eerlijk waar!" _

"_Ssst, Jack dat weet ik. Maar Shawn en de andere mensen zien niet wat ik in je zie. Die zien alleen maar-" Ze stopte met praten._

"_Mijn vader? Het is mijn vader heh?" Zei Jack gespannen. Zijn moeder zweeg, maar zo makkelijk zou Jack haar er niet vanaf laten komen. "Alsjeblieft mama, ik moet het weten. Ik wil weten waarom ik weg moet en wie mijn vader is!" _

_Ze zuchtte. "Je hebt gelijk Jack." Ze steek met haar hand door zijn haar en keek hem glimlachend aan. "Je bent zo anders, Jack, je lijkt zoveel op hem." Ze staarde hem in gedachten verzonken aan. "Het begon lang voordat ik met Shawn trouwde. Ik was nog jong, ik denk een jaar of zeventien."Ze glimlachte triest. "Nog zo jong, ontwetend. En nieuwsgierig, net als jij. Ik was in die tijd nogal een wildebras, wilden niet thuis werken en ging het liefste naar de markt of haven. Er waren zoveel mooie en onbekende dingen te zien. En toen zag ik hem voor het eerst, Jack, je vader. Teague Francisco Sparrow." _

_Jack keek haar met grote ogen aan en hij hield zijn hoofd een beetje schuin. Was dat zijn échte vader? Zijn naam klonk stoer en van ver hier vandaan. Zijn naam had iets mythisch iets prachtigs._

_Zijn moeder zag zijn stralende blik en haar lippen veranderende in dunne fijne lijntjes. "Beloof me plechtig dat je nooit tegen iemand zal vertellen wie je echte vader is!" Haar stem was hard. "Beloof het me!" Zei ze doordringen toen hij niet meteen antwoord gaf._

"_I-ik beloof het, maar waarom?" Vroeg hij zacht en gespannen. _

_Weer zweeg zijn moeder._

"_Mama, ik heb recht het te weten… Voor het te laat is."Drong hij eropaan. _

_Ze zuchten diep. "Je hebt gelijk, Jack. Je vader was… Een slecht man, kon je doen geloven wat hij wilden. Die man was de zoon van de duivel, was het niet in hoogsteigen persoon! Ik had het moeten weten, mijn moeder had me zo gewaarschuwd, verboden om hem nog vaker te zien. Meer dan eens sloot ze me op in mijn kamer. Meer dan eens dwong ze me om naar de kerk te gaan en te bidden. Hoe vaak ze me niet gepreekt heeft uit de bijbel en me vertelt over de vele verleidingen van de duivel. Maar ik luisterde niet, was verblind door hem." Haar stem dwaalde langzaam af. "Steeds vaker liep ik langs de haven en steeds vaker spraken we stiekem af. Het duurde niet lang of het enige wat ik nog wilden was aan zijn zijde staan. In mijn ogen kon hij niets fout doen… Ook al was hij een vrijbuiter." _

_Jack's jonge ogen werden groot. "U…U bedoelt een piraat?!" _

"_Ja, mijn kind, een piraat. Het laagste van het laagste, het slechtste soort mens dat er rond loopt. Een persoon slecht genoeg om te moorden, alleen voor buit. Dat weet ik nu, maar toen was ik dom en onschuldig. Maar die onschuld ontnam hij me vlug en verdween plots. En liet mij negen maanden boeten doen. En dát doe ik nog steeds, mijn moeder vervloekte me, mijn vader keek me nooit meer aan. De schande kon ik niet meer aan en ben ten einde raar uit huis gevlucht naar een nicht en een paar jaar later getrouwd met Shawn. Ik was niet verliefd op hem en ben het nog steeds niet, maar was het beste dat ik kon doen. Als vrouw alleen heb je niets, en ik had ook nog de last om voor een ongedoopt bastaardkind te zorgen." _

_Uit alle macht probeerde Jack zijn tranen in te houden, maar het lukte niet. Langzaam liepen de warmen tranen over zijn wangen en begon hij te snikken. _

_Langzaam kroop zijn moeder dichterbij en drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd. "Niet huilen, Jack. Jij hebt hier niet om gevraagd. Het is jou schuld niet."_

_Met donkere schitterende ogen keek hij zijn moeder aan. Hij was bang, bang voor wat er op hem te wachten lag._

"_Vanaf het moment dat ik je in mijn armen hield, wist ik dat je niet slecht was en ik hield meteen van je, Jack. Wat er ook met je gebeurt, vergeet dat niet." Ze stak haar hand uit haar zak. In haar hand lag een zilveren ring met een groene saffieren steen erin. _

"_Deze is van je vader geweest en nu geef ik hem aan jou." Sprak ze en haalde een dunne lange leren draad uit haar zak. "Hou deze ring altijd bij je, ik weet zeker dat hij je ooit van pas zal komen." Ze knoopte de ring om zijn nek en stopte hem een homp oud brood toe en stond op. _

"_Ik moet nu gaan, Jack." Ze draaide zich om en liep de trap op._

_Jack sprong op. "Mama?!" Smeekte hij angstig. _

"_NEE! Het moet zo zijn, Jack. Het spijt me en ik hoop dat je me het ooit kunt vergeven." _

_Zijn moeder liep de trap op en Jack staarde haar zwijgend na. Er waren nog zoveel dingen die hij haar wilden vragen, die hij wilden weten. En er waren nog zoveel dingen die hij haar wilden vertellen…_

_Maar dat was allemaal niet meer mogelijk en het luik viel dicht. _

**Ik ben zeer benieuwd wat je van deze Jack vind. Niet de stoere zeerover, maar een klein bang jongetje dat op het punt staat het avontuur van zijn leven tegemoet te gaan. Laat alsjeblieft iets van je horen, dus review**

**Luv, Nuky**


	3. Alleen op weg de wereld in

**.-.-.Hoofdstuk 2.-.-.  
- Alleen op weg de wereld in -**

_Ik herinner me die lange, koude nacht nog goed. Slapen ging niet, hoe kon ik de slaap vatten na zoveel nieuws. Zoveel emoties liepen over in elkaar. Woeden, machteloosheid, verdriet en vooral angst. Pure angst voor wat ging komen. Mijn wereldje was zo klein, het reikte niet verder dan de stadsmuren en de haven. _

_En dat stond allemaal op het punt te veranderen, op een verschrikkelijke manier. De wereld was zo groot en ik had geen besef waar ik naartoe zou gaan. Of wat er van me terecht zou komen. Er zijn zoveel uithoeken, zeeën en gebieden waar ik toen nog nooit van gehoord had. En de vraag was, waar zou ik heen gaan en wat stond me allemaal te wachten?_

.-.-.

Jack was na vele uren toch in slaap gevallen. De zon was langzaam opgekomen en de vogeltjes begonnen voorzichtig te fluiten, zo zacht alsof ze bang waren de bewoners van Quebrabas te wekken. In het dorp een stuk lopen van Jack's huis was het nog stil. Behalve op het marktplein. Daar werden al stilletjes kraampjes uitgestald om later hun verkoopwaar op te leggen. Sterke gespierde kerels sjouwde met balken en viswijven stonden druk met elkaar te roddelen. Ook liepen er al wat vrouwen met jonge kinderen rond, even al bedelaars, beurzensnijders en ander schorem dat erop uit was eerlijke burgers wat realen en dubloenen lichter te maken.

En dan was er nog te haven, die leek wel altijd te leven. Het leven ging daar s'avonds en s'ochtens vroeg door. Schepen legde aan, andere vertrokken, sommige voorgoed. En dat was ook de plek waar Jack die ochtend heen zou gaan.

Hij knipperde met zijn ogen toen het luik met een krakkend geluid open werd getrokken. Even hoopte hij dat het zijn moeder zou zijn, maar die hoop vervloog even snel als de hoop dat hij mocht blijven toen zijn stiefvader met een norse uitdrukking op zijn gezicht de trap af stampte.

De man bleef een meter voor hem staan met zijn handen in zijn zij. Zijn blik was koud en staarde naar Jack, die zich twee keer zo klein begon te voelen.

"Sta op." Was het enige dat hij zei.

Langzaam stond Jack op, zijn rug en gewrichten deden pijn door de kou en de harde vloer. Met zijn ogen te neergeslagen stond hij vlak voor de reus.

Die mompelde wat en haalde een lang stuk touw uit zijn zak. Het was een centimeter dik en gevlochten van hennep, zo goed als onbreekbaar.

Jack keek met grote ogen van het touw naar de man voor hem. Smekend keek hij hem aan maar zei niets, het had geen zin.

"Handen vooruit." Bromde de man. Jack deed zwijgzaam wat hem gevraagd werd. Zijn stiefvader knoopte het stuk touw strak om beide polsen en bond de andere kant aan zijn eigen pols vast. "We zouden niet willen dat je de benen nam." Gromde hij.

Weer sloeg Jack zijn ogen neer en de steen lag weer in zijn maag, vergezeld met een hoop vrienden. Terwijl de touwen in zijn polsen trokken merkte hij op dat zijn stiefvader hem opnam. Hij trok hem naar voren, iets naar het licht toe.

"Hmm…" Was het enige wat hij zei en streek met zijn ruwe hand Jack's haren uit zijn gezicht, tot zijn ergernis vielen die meteen weer voor zijn ogen. Hij trok Jack mee naar de hoek waar de vaten bier stonden. Van tussen de planken graaide hij naar een mes. Jack zag het allemaal gebeuren maar durfde niets te zeggen. Zijn kin werd omhoog gerukt en Shawn inspecteerde zijn gezicht, hij was niet tevreden.

"Geef me je hand." Beval hij.

Twijfelend stak Jack zijn handen uit, die dicht tegen elkaar geknoopt zaten. Shawn greep de linker stevig beet en met een snelle bewegen maakte hij een ondiepe snee in zijn wijsvinger.

Jack schreeuwde van schrik en rukte zijn handen los.

"Wees niet zo laf." Zei Shawn hard. " Gebruik het bloed om wat kleur op je wangen te krijgen, je ziet eruit als een grijze muis." Toen Jack niet meteen deed wat hij zei blafte hij boos, "Schiet op waar wacht je nog op!"

Terwijl Jack langzaam het bloed over zijn wangen wreef, knipte Shawn het onwillige haar zo kort mogelijk met het mes. Donkere plukken haar vielen op de grond en toen hij eenmaal klaar was voelde Jack zich net een geplukte kip. Voorzichtig wreef hij door zijn haar en voelde dat sommige plekken bijna kaal waren. Snel liet hij zijn handen zakken en was blij dat hij zichzelf niet kon zien.

Shawn scheen geen medelijden te hebben met zijn gekwelde stiefzoon. Hij liep richting de trap en trok Jack met zich mee.

Stuntelig struikelde hij over de krakende treden en voelde het touw dieper in zijn polsen trekken. Het deed pijn, veel pijn maar het was niet te vergelijken met het gevoel dat hij voelden in zijn buik.

Zijn stiefvader liep rechtstreeks naar de deur en Jack schrok.

"M-mag ik geen afscheid nemen van Jacob, Elza en Liza?" Zei hij met een trilling in zijn stem. Met grote ogen staarde hij in het rond, het huis, zijn huis waarin hij was opgegroeid. Het was klein, muf en een bouwval. Maar wel zijn huis.

Zijn stiefvader draaide zich om. "Vanaf dit moment wil ik je niets meer horen zeggen. Want jij hebt niets meer te zeggen. Jij bent niets meer en hoort hier niet meer! Heb je dat begrepen?!" Zei Shawn zonder emotie in zijn stem.

Ditmaal had het geen zin om razend te worden. Zijn eigen moeder had hem weggegeven, waarom zou hij dan nog iets van zijn stiefvader kunnen verwachten? Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer en knikte.

Met zijn tweeën liepen ze de markt over. Overal bleven mensen staan of stopte met hun activiteit. Ze staarde hem aan, verwonder, vervreemd. Met een frons keken mannen toe hoe de jongen langs hun strompelde, vrouwen begonnen te fluisteren en sommige kinderen hipte een stukje met hem mee, nieuwsgierig. Ze maakte er een spelletje van en riepen naar hem: "Gekke Jack, gekke Jack, vastgebonden als een koppige ezel." Om beurten probeerde ze hem onderuit te trappen.

"STOP DAARMEE!" Schreeuwde Shawn boos naar de treiterende kinderen. "Opzouten en wel nu!"

De kinderen rende lachend weg terwijl ze hun net verzonnen liedje bleven zingen "Gekke Jack, gekke Jack, vastgebonden als een koppige ezel!"

Woedend keek Jack de kinderen na en werd weer meegetrokken door zijn stiefvader.  
Van de markt kwamen ze uit bij de haven. Potige kerels stonden op de kaden allerlei specerijen, producten waaronder zijden en katoen in en uit te lossen. Net als altijd wist iedereen wat hij moest doen. De kapiteins stonden met hun stuur- en bootsman te overleggen welke route ze het beste konden meenemen. Scheepsjongens, of duvelstoejagers, renden over het hout van de haven heen en weer met allerlei glanzende voorwerpen en vervoerde ze naar de markt.

Al voelde Jack zich nog zo moedeloos, hij vond het een prachtgezicht om zoveel beweging en drukte te zien. Soms leek het net op een mierenhoop. Afgezien van de schreeuwende mannen en krassende meeuwen.

Er werd weer aan het touw gesjord en ze liepen naar het achterste gedeelte van de kade. Daar was het altijd het smerigst omdat daar het oudste hout was gebruikt om de haven te bouwen. Een generatie mosselen,pokken en heel veel zeewater was eroverheen gegaan en daarom was het er vaak glad, wat voor veel misstappen veroorzaakte. Het is makkelijk voor te stellen hoe vaak daar iemand al gevallen was met een bak met zult of vissen. Hier was het ook aanzienlijk rustiger, meer ratten dan mensen.

Shawn keek onrustig om zich heen en trok Jack toen een steeg in, die uitkwam bij een onguur uitziend café, _Blue Seahorse._ Binnen stonden wat wankele tafeltjes met een groezelig wit kleedje eroverheen. Het vast vrij klein en nauw met een donker houten bar vol lege glazen die je verwelkomde als je binnenstapte.

Shawn trok zijn jas uit en knikte naar de barman. "Een whisky." Argeloos wees hij naar Jack. "En een bier voor de jongen." Daarna liepen ze naar de achterzijde van het café. Er hing een vieze lucht, alcohol vermengt met zweet en stof. Ook was het er erg warm, zweetdruppels vormde zich op Jack's voorhoofd.

Een paar minuten zaten ze zwijgend aan een tafeltje. Shawn roffelde nerveus met zijn vingertoppen op het hout en keek om de zoveel tijd op naar de deur. Jack daarentegen staarde strak naar de vloer met een kurkdroge keel.

"Hier sire, een whisky en een bier voor de jongen." Zei een nog jonge vrouw met een beleefde glimlach en zetten twee mokken neer. "En ik heb nog iets extra's voor jou." Ze richten zich op Jack en gaf hem een homp brood." Even schitterde medelijden door haar ogen, maar ze bleef glimlachen, knikte Shawn toe en liep weer weg.

"Ellie, hoe vaak moet ik je vertellen dat je geen medelijden moet hebben met die schooiers. Die hebben er zelf voor gekozen." Hoorde Jack de barman boos mopperen op het dienstmeisje. Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep naar achter.

Jack keek naar de homp brood en merkte toen pas hoe erg zijn maag tekeerging. Snel zetten hij zijn tanden in het harde brood en nam een slok bier om het weg te spoelen.

Shawn nipte van zijn whisky en op dat moment ging de deur open. Een grote brede man kwam binnen gekleed in een lompe broek die vaak verstelt was. Hij droeg een lange donkere leren jas met goudkleurige knopen. Om zijn nek hing een bandana losjes die was afgezakt van zijn lange rossige jaar. Het was ongekamd en in een halve staart. Met oplettende ogen keek hij rond, niets zou hem ontgaan.

Zijn strakke blik verging toen hij Shawn op het oog kreeg. Hij hief zijn arm op met een machtige zwaai. "Ay, m'hearty." Hij stapte naar de tafel toe. Stap, tik, stap, tik. Jack fronste en merkte op dat de man zijn rechter onderbeen miste. Die was vervangen door een houten poot.

Met een diepe zucht ging de man zitten, het houten stoeltje kraakte onder hevig protest. Met zijn felle ogen keek hij Jack strak aan. "Dit is het joch, ehy?" Shawn knikte. "Stelt niet veel voor." Zei hij teleurgesteld. "Ga is staan." Gebaarde hij Jack. Die keek even vragend naar Shawn die hem vervolgens een por in zijn ribben gaf en hem overeind duwde.

"Hmm." De vreemde man nam hem op van top tot teen. "Hmm." Bromde hij nog eens kieskeurig. "Je zei dat deze knul twaalf was?"

"Elf." Zei Jack zacht. Beide mannen keken op, Shawn kwaad en de vreemde man fronsend.

"_Bijna_ twaalf." Verzekerde Shawn en wenkte de serveerster voor een pilsje voor de vreemde man.

"Het moet maar." Zei de vreemde man knorrig en stond op van de arme stoel. Hij trok Jack aan zijn arm wat dichterbij, nam zijn gezicht in zijn hand en duwt zijn hoofd van links naar rechts. Jack kon wel uit elkaar springen van woeden maar liet de vernedering voor wat het is. Ook zijn armen en benen worden grondig onderzocht. Er werdt in geknepen, gebogen en gekrikt. Pas toen de man zijn mond openrukte trok hij zich los en fonkelen zijn ogen boos.

"Ut kind heeft in ieder geval pit, dat zal die nodig hebben." Zei de vreemde goedkeurend terwijl hij zich weer op het arme hout van de stoel nestelde. Toen richten hij zich op Shawn. "Vijftien galjoen."

"WAT?!" Riep Shawn. "De afspraak was dertig! Dit is wel mijn stiefzoon die ik heb opgevoed, eten heb gegeven, onderdak-"

"Dat is allemaal heel mooi en ontroerend, Shawn mijn dierbare vrind." Wuifde de vreemde man de pracht preek weg. " Maar mijn hart is van steen, het laat me vrijwel koud wat dit joch _jou _gekost heeft of waar je het vandaan hebt gehaald. Ik betaal voor wat ik zie en het is duidelijk dat dit nog een snotjong is dat niets meer waard is dan wat ik je net bood."

Een denkrimpel verscheen op Shawn's voorhoofd. "vijfentwintig." Opperde hij.

"Zeventien."

"Twintig."

Shawn dacht even na en keek naar Jack die de hele tijd verstijft en stil naar de grond had lopen staren. "Deal."

"Mooi,mooi!" Jubelde de vreemde man. "Dan hebben we een deal." Hij voelde diep in zijn binnenzakken en haalde een grote leren portemonnee tevoorschijn. Hij opende de gouden gesp. Netjes haalde de vreemde twintig gouden punten eruit. Die overhandigde hij aan Shawn en sloeg een eenentwintigste punt op de tafel.

"Die is voor het drankje en je sportiviteit, vrind." Grijnsde hij. "Het was me een genoegen zaken met je te doen Shawn. Het is tijd voor mij om me weer eens uit de voeten te maken voor de Royal Navy zich weer met mijn zaken gaat bemoeien." Hij lachte om zijn eigen grap en nam het touw over van Shawn.

Jack kreeg nog net de kans om het stuk brood in zijn zak te duwen en werd bijna van zijn stoel af gesleurd. Het dienstmeisje keek hem nog even treurig aan terwijl ze borden stond af te wassen. Door haar blik in haar ogen kreeg Jack het pas echt benauwd. Buiten hapte hij snel naar lucht maar begon zich steeds zieker te voelen. Zijn ogen flitste heen en weer, hij moest weg. Weg van de man die hem net gekocht had.

De vreemde man merkte zijn blik op. "Denk er maar niet aan, jong. Je kan niet ontsnappen. Vanaf het moment dat ik die zuurverdiende dubloenen aan je vader gaf was je ziel aan mij verkocht."

"Hij is mijn vader niet!" Beet Jack hem kwaad toe. "En ik ben niet van jou!"

De man begon te grijnzen en begon te grinniken. In een zwaai had hij Jack aan zijn kraak omhoog getild en hield hem met een hand vlak bij zijn gezicht. "Arm zoontje. Ik vrees dat je het nog niet helemaal snapt. Ben je eens gekocht door Adrïas, blijf je gebonden aan Adrïas. Ontsnappen heeft geen zin, neem dat van mij aan."

Hun blikken branden in elkaar. De man, genaamd Adrïas zetten Jack weer op de grond en trok hem mee.

Het vreemde was, vond Jack, dat ze van de haven vandaan gingen. Het zou toch niet zo zijn dat hij in zijn eigen dorp zou blijven? Maar het leek er wel op. De steegjes die ze passeerde kende Jack als zijn broekzak. Dicht bij het marktplein hield Adrïas opeens halt en klopte op een smal deurtje dat Jack nooit eerder was opgevallen.

"Wat mot je?!" Klonk het vals vanaf de andere kant.

"Ik ben de vroedvrouw en ik kom je een kind bezorgen." Antwoorden Adrïas terug op melodieuze toon. Meteen klonk er geratel van sleutels en ging de deur open. Voor hen stond een dun mager mannetje met een grote haakneus en grauw vettig haar. Het deed hem op een rat lijken, helemaal omdat hij licht naar voren gebogen stond.

"Flint, leuk je weer eens te zien." Loofde Adrïas.

"Zal best." Mopperde Flint de Rat. "Hopelijk heb je iets beters dan de vorige twee, die halen de overtocht waarschijnlijk niet eens!"

"Rustig, vrind." Suste Adrïas. "Deze is strek en heeft pit, een eigen willetje."

"Niet voor lang meer." Mompelde de Rat en wierp een blik op Jack. " Klein ventje en geen blanke, we moeten juist blanken hebben Adrïas. Die zwarten kennen ze daar nou wel!"

"Een gegeven paard moet je nooit in de bek kijken, ook niet als er een laagje vuil overheen zit." Zei Adrïas verzekerd en duwde de tengere man aan de kant. De gang was heel smal en er liep een trap naar boven, maar daar gingen ze niet heen. Adrïas trok een oud wollen kleed aan de kant en er kwam een luik tevoorschijn. De man knielde neer en opende het slot. Met veel kracht trok hij het luik omhoog en je keek in een diep gapend zwart gat.

"Naar uw keizerlijk paleis, majesteit." Grijnsde Adrïas.

Toen Jack geen aanstalten maakte om naar beneden te gaan, pakte de man hem vast bij zijn schouders en gaf hem een harde gooi naar voren.

Als vanouds viel Jack tree na tree naar beneden en kon zijn gezicht niet beschermen omdat zijn handen nog aan elkaar vast zaten. Met een misselijkmakende smak eindigde hij in de kelder na veertien pijnlijke treden. Hij kreunde en raakte voor even buiten bewustzijn.

"Is het weer een nieuwe?!" Zei een opgejutte, vreemde stem.

"Nee, Kaspar het is een geest, wat denk je nou?!" Zei een andere stem op een geïrriteerde toon.

"Hoeveel andere zouden er nog komen?" Zuchten weer een andere.

"Ik weet het niet, ik weet niet eens meer welke dag het is. Of welke week…" Fluisterde een zacht stemmetje.

Jack slaakte een zucht toen hij over de buil achterop zijn hoofd streek. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen, alles draaide nog om hem heen. Het duurde eng lang voor de beelden weer op een vaste plaats bleven staan. Langzaam vormde schimmel silhouetten van andere jongens, wat ouder of iets jonger dan hij. Hij kon er acht tellen, maar het konden er meer zijn. Veel meer kon hij niet zien door het donker. Slechts wat bedden, dekens en hooi op de grond.

"W-waar ben ik?" Stamelde hij zacht.

"In het vagevuur." Antwoorden een jongen somber.

De jongens om hem heen kwamen dichterbij. Nu waren het er zeker meer dan acht, zeker vijftien andere jongens zaten in de kleine kelder.

"Wat is je naam, nieuwe?" Zei de jongen weer.

"J-jack." Antwoorden Jack snel.

"Jack? Gekke Jack?" Klonk het spottend uit een hoek. "Nooit gedacht dat jou moeder je nog eens weg zou doen!"

"Hou je kop Kaspar, jouw moeder heeft je hier praktisch heen gesleurd!" Beet de andere jongen terug. "Ik heet Marlow en ik zit hier al het langst."

"H-Hoelang?" Vroeg Jack.

"Zo'n drie weken denk ik. Niemand weet het precies het is moeilijk dagen bijhouden hier."

De jongens om hem heen kwamen iets dichterbij en stelde zich om beurten voor. Alle erg kort en vluchtig, de spanning hing in de lucht. Na een korte tijd had Jack een hoop nieuwe namen geleerd.

Zo had je Sid, een jongen van zeventien die eerst als horige had gewerkt op een plantage en was weggelopen. Eenmaal op vrije voeten kwam hij al gauw zonder geld en verkocht zichzelf zonder het te weten aan Adrïas. Sid zat een week in de kelder.

Dan had je Cory, de jongeste van allemaal. Net negen jaar. Zijn vader was gestorven op zee en zijn moeder had te weinig geld om voor alle kinderen te zorgen. Cory was de oudste van het gezin en was daarom verkocht. Hij zat sinds negen dagen in de kelder.

Neil was als kleine jongen er al alleen voor komen te staan. Zijn moeder was een hoer en zijn vader had hij nooit gekend. Al sinds zijn geboorte moest hij voor zichzelf zorgen, was uiteindelijk op een verkeerd moment op een verkeerde tijd en het was dit of de gevangenis, iets wat voor een jongen van vijftien een nog erger vooruitzicht was, al wist hij dat op het moment niet meer zo zeker. Neil zat al zestien dagen in de kelder.

Marlow was heel kort in zijn verhaal, verkocht door een oom die hem eigenlijk alleen als werkkracht had gezien. Marlow was ook de oudste, bijna negentien en kon eigenlijk niet wachten om uit de kelder te mogen.

De rest van de namen en geschiedenissen erachter vergat Jack op het moment dat zijn hoofd het kussen raakte. Het was nog maar middag, maar hij de nacht daarvoor weinig slaap kunnen vatten en was door alle gebeurtenissen zo uitgeput.

En dat was eigenlijk maar goed ook, want als Jack wist hoe erg zijn eenvoudige leventje spoedig zou veranderen en hij zich realiseerde wat hij allemaal kwijt was geraakt zou hij de slaap weer een nacht niet kunnen vatten.

.-.-.

**Ik ben heel erg blij. Eindelijk heb ik weer een verhaal waar ik achter elkaar aan door kan schrijven. Echt ik heb zoveel ideeën op het moment en wil het liefste niet meer gaan slapen. **

**Toch zouden reviews me een erg groot plezier doen!**

**X Nuky**


	4. De leugen in je schoot geworpen

.-.-. Hoofdstuk 3.-.-.  
- De leugen in je schoot geworpen-

_Het is vreemd als kind denk je altijd dat de hele wereld aan je voeten ligt. Als tiener begint het langzaam tot je door te dringen dat de wereld verscholen is, en dat je door het diepe moet tasten om te vinden wat je zoekt. Je ziet het onrecht scherper dan ooit en sommige vinden de kracht om daar iets aan te doen. Als volwassenen wordt je besluitloos omdat de keuzen in overvloed zijn, teveel en je verlangt naar een stuk minder vrijheid. _

_Je hoeft me niets te vertellen, ik heb het allemaal al gezien. Mannen die rusteloos van kade naar kade leven. Mannen die drinken om de keuzes uit te stellen. _

_Ja, ieder van ons is soms op zoek naar een stuk minder vrijheid lijkt het vaak zoveel moeite, tijdrovend. Zoveel tijd, zoveel mogelijkheden, zo weinig duidelijkheid. _

_Zo denk ik soms ook, vluchtig tussen de zee, de passie en het leven door. Dan neem ik snel een teug sterk spul. Want hoe kan een zinnig mens zo denken. En nu zul je denken, Jack Sparrow, een zinnig persoon? Jawel, Captine Jack Sparrow is niet gek, misschien iets unieker dan de meeste onder ons, maar Captine Jack Sparrow kan zeker wel denken._

_Geloof me, er is niets belangrijker in de wereld dan vrijheid. Denk er nooit te min over, vrijheid. Het is iets dat je als kind wordt aangereikt en dat is iets schaars. En het kan je ook meteen worden afgenomen._

_.-.-._

Jack werd langzaam wakker. De ruimte om hem heen was donker en koud. Het duurde lang voordat hij zich kon herinneren waar hij was en wat er gebeurt was. Dicht tegen hem aangekropen lag een andere jongen, met een deken stevig over zijn hoofd getrokken. Om hem heen was het stil, alle jongens sliepen nog.

Langzaam ging Jack rechtopzittend. "Auw…" Zuchten hij zacht en wreef langzaam over zijn rug en achterhoofd. De koude grond had zijn lichaam geen goed gedaan. Zijn gewrichten deden pijn en zijn rug voelde blauw van de val en de stenen waarop hij de nacht had doorgebracht.

De jongen keek om zich heen. Veel zag hij niet. Er was een piepklein raampje. Het was dichtgespijkerd met planken, maar er kwamen wat kleine streepjes zonlicht doorheen.

Stilletjes om niemand anders wakker te maken haalde Jack de homp brood uit zijn zak. Hij wilden niet dat iemand anders er oog voor kreeg, wie weet hoelang hij zonder eten zou zitten. Hij moest toegeven dat het gemeen was voor de andere jongens, maar hij had zo'n honger.

Hij at heel stil en slikte de brokken brood zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. Toen zijn maag stopte met rommelen deed hij het laatste beetje brood weer in zijn zak.

Net op tijd, langzaam begonnen de andere jongens ook wakker te worden. Om hem heen klonk geroezemoes en gemompel.

De jongen naast hem werd ook wakker en wreef de slaap uit zijn ogen. De jongen keek hem even verward aan en stond toen op. Hij ging bij een andere groep jongens zitten. Het geroezemoes om Jack heen werd erger.

" Marlow is weg." Fluisterde verschrikte stemmen om beurten.

Dit deed Jack ook angst aan en vlug ging hij bij een groepje fluisterende stemmen zitten.

" Vandaag is de dag!" Zei een jongen zacht die vlak naast hem zat.

" De dag van wat?" Vroeg Jack onwetend.

" Ben je echt zo onnozel als ze in de stad zeggen?" Sneerde de jongen die Kaspar heten. Jack voelde er veel voor om de jongen een por in de ribben te geven, maar zijn angst had op het moment de overhand.

" Vandaag is de dag, de schepen zijn aangekomen. We vertrekken." Vertelde Kaspar.

" M-maar waar naartoe?" Vroeg Jack verschrikt.

" Dat weet niemand behalve die bruut Adrïas en die rattenkop." Zuchten de jongen die achter hem zat.

" Waarom is Marlow weg?" Vroeg een jongen een stuk verder van hem vandaan. Het werd stil in de bedompte kelder. Iets meer dan een dozijn jongens zat aarzelend en doodsbang te denken aan hun noodlot dat per seconden dichterbij kwam.

" Hij was de sterkste, misschien heeft de Rat een hoge prijs kunnen krijgen en hem daarom meteen verkocht." Zei Sid boos. " Die zou zijn eigen moeder nog aan de duivel verkopen als hij er een flinke duit uit kon slaan."

De spanning keerde terug en het bleef stil. Ieder was nerveus, het hing als een mist om hen heen. En dat gold het meeste voor Jack, die het meest onwetend was en er het kortste zat. De warmte nam langzaam maar zeker toe, het moest rond een uur of elf zijn. Meestal begon rond die tijd de warmte snel achter elkaar toe te nemen.

Het zweet begon over zijn rug te lopen en zijn shirt plakte tegen zijn huid. Jack besloot dat niemand hem kon vertellen wat er precies ging gebeuren en ging daarom alleen in een hoek zitten. De koele steen maakte de warmte en de stress wat dragelijker.

Niet ver van hem vandaan zag hij Cory zitten. De jongste van hen alle. Hij zag bleek en beefde, al was het zo warm. De jongen merkte zijn blik op en keek hem hopeloos aan. Jack glimlachte bemoedelijk terug, al lukte dat hem niet al te best.

" Ik wil niet weg Jack." Prevelde de kleine jongen verdrietig. " Ik mis mijn broertjes en zusjes. Ik wil niet de verre zee op die vol zit met monsters. Ik wil niet naar een vreemd land vol zwarte mensen die kinderen eten."

" Ik ook niet." Zei Jack. Hij had medelijden met de kleine jongen, die in zijn ogen nog zoveel jonger leek dan hij was. " Maar laten we het niet zien als iets dat ons wordt opgedragen. Laten we het als een reis zien. Een groot avontuur."

Cory knikte langzaam en probeerde te glimlachen. " Dan wordt ik kapitein!"

" Je wordt vast de schrik der zeven zeeën." Grapte Jack.

" Wie weet." Mompelde Cory en hij zag al iets minder bleek.

Daarna werd het weer heel stil. Naarmate de uren verstreken begon het geroezemoes weer. Er was iets gaande, iets waar niemand zijn vinger op kon leggen. Boven hun hoofde klonk steeds meer gekraak van voetstemmen. Het was al avond geworden, de hete zon die hun de hele dag had geplaagd was sinds een paar uur onder gegaan.

" Ze komen, ze komen." Werd er angstig gefluisterd.

Opeens werd het stil, geen voetstappen meer en geen geluid. Of toch? Er klonk zacht gerinkel. Het slot van het luik werd opengedraaid. Fel licht scheen de donkere kelder in. Jack sprong op en hief zijn hand op om het scherpe licht tegen te houden.

Twee voeten kwam de trap af, een jongen bukte zich met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

" MARLOW!" Gilde de jongens vol vreugde. " MARLOW!"

De oudste jongen drukte snel zijn wijsvinger voor zijn mond en gebaarde de andere jongens hem stilletjes naar boven te volgen.

Opgelucht kroop de groep overeind en verdronk elkaar om als eerste naar boven te gaan. Jack dook ook meteen naar voren, klaar om zijn vrijheid terug te claimen en niet bang om een ander aan de kant te duwen daarvoor. Nu dit lichtpunten was gaan schijnen maakte hij zich geen zorgen meer over wat er met de andere jongens zou gebeuren, als hij maar weg kon.

Marlow was gewapend met een pistool en gebaarde de jongens weer om zo stil mogelijk te zijn.

" Het stikt hier van de soldaten. Als we worden gepakt gaan ze vragen stellen en als Adrïas en de Rat het goed spelen worden we misschien toch nog op een slavenschip gezet, en daar voel ik niet veel voor." Zei Marlow. De gehele groep was het met zijn standpunt eens.

" We zijn hier als een groep verzeild in geraakt en we komen hier ook als een groep weer uit. Samen staan we een stuk sterker, mochten we handlangers van Adrïas tegenkomen."

De jongens knikte en Jack knikte mee, al had hij er niet erg veel vertrouwen in. Zijn jonge leven op de straat had hem geleerd, het is niet altijd goud wat er blinkt. En zomaar iemand vertrouwen was ook niet zijn pakkie an.

Maar voor het moment leek het hem de beste beslissing om Marlow te volgen net als de andere jongens. Als hij hier uit was en op een veilige afstand van de stad was zou hij wel weer gaan nadenken over de rest van zijn leven als vrije jongen.

Op hun hoeden slopen de jongens door de smalle straatjes. Ze mochten hoe dan ook niet opvallen en dat was knap lastig als grote groep jongens, gekleed in lompen en vodden.

Jack sloop als een van de voorste achter Marlow aan, hij wist niet precies waar die heenging, maar wilden niet achtervallen.

" Waar gaan we heen?" Vroeg hij de oudere jongen.

" Naar een veilige plek." Zei Marlow

" Ja, maar waar is die plek?" Zei Jack.

" Vertrouw me nou maar, ik weet wat ik doe." Verzekerde de jongen hem.

Hij klopte Jack op zijn schouder en sloeg de hoek om.

Even bleef Jack staan en werd aan de kant geduwd door een paar potige jongens.

" Wat is er?" Zei een zacht stemmetje, het was Cory.

Jack keek de kleine jongen aan, die was bang. " Ag, niets." Zei Jack en greep de kleine jongen bij de hand en samen vervolgde ze hun weg.

Ze slopen over de kade, langs de bar waar Jack nog niet zo lang geleden verkocht was als een stuk vee. Hij keek even naar het gebouw dat bijna op instorten stond. Er kwamen vrolijke en dronken stemmen uit, er scheen gezellig licht en het geluid van een viool klonk fier.

' Zo'n instrument is veel te goed voor zo'n slechte plek.' Dacht Jack spijtig. Hij draaide zich om en zag Marlow bij een oude opslagplaats staan. Snel rende Jack met Cory dichterbij.

" Voor vanavond zijn we hier veilig." Zei Marlow die om zich heen keek of niemand was achtergebleven. " Morgen gaan we verder."

De voorste jongens knikte en braken het slot van de deur.

" Waar gaan we dan naartoe?" Vroeg Jack aan Marlow die de jongens telde die naar binnen liepen.

" We gaan via het oerwoud." Marlow wees naar de bossen achter de stad, ten westen van hun. " We lopen er recht doorheen. Aan de andere kant kunnen we een boot kapen en wegzeilen. We zullen vrij zijn, Jack!" Zijn ogen schitterde en joviaal sloeg hij Jack op zijn rug. En gaf Cory een ruwe aai over zijn hoofd.

Jack voelde zich een tikje gekleineerd, maar liet het varen. " Waarom gaan we niet nu meteen? Als we nu gaan zijn we er morgen rond middernacht. Dat is de perfecte tijd om een schip te stelen."

" _Kapen,_Jack. Je _kaapt_ een schip en _steelt_ de buit." Verbeterde de oudere jongen hem wijs. "En iedereen is moe. Als ze niet rusten worden ze sloom en denk niet na bij wat ze doen."

" Dat is waar, maar wat als we worden gevonden?" Vroeg Jack twijfelend.

" Dat gebeurt heus niet, heb een beetje vertrouwen in me Jack." Marlow gaf hem een knipoog. " Ik heb jullie weliswaar uit die kelder gekregen, heb ook vertrouwen dat ik jullie van die eiland krijg!" Hij sloeg een arm om Jack zijn schouders. " Komaan, laten we naar binnen gaan voor iemand ons ziet. Je wil toch niet door je eigen toedoen opgepakt worden heh?"

Dat wilden Jack zeker niet en liet zich meevoeren het pakhuis in.

Daarbinnen was het nog donkerder dan de kelder. Voor alle ramen waren planken gespijkerd. Het pakhuis was niet groot, maar heel hoog. Vele meters boven hem kon Jack balken zien die het gebouwen in stand hielden. Het dak was te hoog, dat kon hij niet meer zien. Het rook er muf en bedompt. Het pakhuis was al een hele tijd buiten gebruik. Je kon de muizen horen ritselen in de hoekjes en gaatjes van het huis.

" Jack, ik ben bang." Piepte Cory als een bang muisje en kneep in zijn hand.

" Sst, wees stil." Bromde hij tegen de jongen. " Het zijn maar muizen."

" D-daar ben ik ook niet bang voor, maar ik vertrouw het hier niet." Zei de jongen zachtjes. Het ruikt hier raar en het is hier vreemd.

" Niet veel vreemder dan de kelder en hier kan je tenminste ademen zonder alle frisse lucht in te pikken." Antwoorden Jack nuchter.

Toen eenmaal alle jongens binnenwaren werd de deur gesloten. Het was stil en zo donker dat je alleen wist dat er iemand naast je stond door de warmte van diegene zijn lichaam en de zachte, snelle ademhaling die je in je nek kon voelen.

Jack kon niet zo goed tegen de drukte en sloop samen met Cory naar achteren tot hij het oude hout van het pakhuis voelde.

" Hier is het minder druk." Zei hij tegen Cory.

Met zijn hand streek hij over het splinterige hout op zoek naar een klein gat om zo nog meer frisse lucht op te eisen.

Hij liep nog wat verder toen hij geen gat in het hout kon vinden. Opeens streek zijn hand over een stuk leer. Jack schrok en voelde een knoop op het leer, gevolgd door een gespierde pols.

Verschrikt deinsde hij achteruit.

" MALOW ER IS IEMAND BINNEN!" Schreeuwde hij en struikelde over een jongen achter hem.

De paniek sloeg onmiddellijk toe. De jongens begonnen te schreeuwen. Jack werd aan de kant geduwd en het gedrang baande zich naar de deur.

Er werd op het hout gebonkt.

" DE DEUR ZIT OP SLOT!" Werd er geschreeuwd.

Jack versteende en voelde om zich heen, waar was Cory gebleven?!

" CORY!" Schreeuwde hij, maar kreeg geen antwoord, of kon het niet horen door het paniekerige geschreeuw van de andere jongens.

Opeens greep een sterke vuist hem van achter. Jack schrok en begon te maaien met zijn armen en benen. Het had geen zin en hij werd opgetild alsof hij een veertje was.

" HELP!HELP!" Schreeuwde hij, net zolang tot zijn mond werd gesnoerd door een grote hand.

" MARLOW!?WAAR BEN JE?!" Schreeuwde een paar jongens.

Van meerdere kanten klonk geschreeuw om hulp.

'Wat was er aan de hand?!' Vroeg Jack zich af.

Plotseling werd de deur opengegooid. Mannen met fakkels en geweren kwam naar binnen.

" Iedereen, STIL!" Snauwde de voorste man en duwde een jongen aan de kant met zijn geweer. Die landen op de grond. Nog een paar mannen kwamen naar binnen.

" Allemaal in een rij staan, wie niet luistert kan op een afranseling wachten!" Sprak de man op luide en kille toon.

De mannen met fakkels verspreide zich. Meer mannen werden zichtbaar, sommige van hun ook met een jongen in hun armen, net als Jack.

Beduusd gingen de overige jongens in een rij staan.

De voorste man maakte plaats voor een ander. Tot Jack's grote ongenoegen was die man Adrïas, gevolgd door de rat.

" Mooi nu jullie allemaal compleet zijn..." Zei hij met een lachje. Met een zakdoek streek hij over zijn voorhoofd en liep langs de rij.

" Jij naar links." Hij duwde een jongen weg en trok een andere naar voren. " Jij bent erg klein, jij kan naar achter." Hij greep Cory bij de kladden en zetten hem een stuk naar achter in de rij.

Jack kon op dat moment de man wel omleggen met zijn blik, maar hield zich zo stil mogelijk. De man die hem vasthield zetten hem neer en duwde hem ook in de rij.

Net als de andere jongens kreeg hij een kritische blik van Adrïas. Die snoof en kuchte per jongen, wierp hem nog een tweede blik en knikte.

Hij wees een drietal mannen aan. " Jullie, bind de jongens vast, jij de eerste vier, enzovoort. En zorg dat er geen een ontsnapt, ik wil rijk worden, van die snotjongens." Voegde hij er als laatste aan toe.

Toen wees hij op een figuur achter bij de deur.

" Marlow, beste vrind, aan jou de eer de laatste heren naar hun ondergang te begeleiden."

' WAT?!' Jack's mond viel open en zijn handen balde zich in vuisten.

De oudere jongen leunde tegen de deur aan en haalde zijn schouders op. Hij nam een lang stuk touw over van een andere man en trok de polsen van de achterste jongen naar hem toe. Van zijn gezicht kwam geen greintje spijt of schaamte naar voren. Alle jongens waren geschokt en staarde naar hun vriend, hun beschermer die ze zo hadden vertrouwd.

Jack was de derde jongen die hij vastbond.

" Vuile verrader." Siste hij en keek hem met zijn heten kolen aan. De jongen keek op van zijn taak.

" Ik kreeg van hem twee keuzes."Hij knikte minachtend naar Adrïas."Een was als slaaf verkocht te worden en weer net zo hard te moeten werken als ik bij mijn oom moest doen. Een kort, hard en doelloos leven. Keuze twee stond me beter aan, een dozijn zieltjes bedriegen en ervoor zorgen dat ze stil en als makke schapen meeliepen naar het slachthuis. Ik zal er niet mindere om slapen, Jack, ik heb geleerd keuzes te maken die het leven makkelijker maken, in dit geval het mijne."

Hij trok de touwen om zijn pols nog strakker aan. De jongen staarden hem grimmig aan.

"Haat me als je je daardoor beter voelt, mijn keuze was simpel, zo ontkom ik tenminste aan het noodlot. Wie zou niet die keuze maken?"

Hij maakte de knoop en ging verder naar de vierde en laatste jongen. Jack kon Marlow wel aanvliegen, hij had hun bedrogen, voorgelogen en in de schoot van de duivel zelf geworpen. Maar ergens kon hij het wel begrijpen, Marlow had een kans gekregen op een beter leven dan hij ooit had gekregen en die met beide handen aangegrepen. Maar of hij hetzelfde zou hebben gedaan? Jongens die hem door en door vertrouwde naar hun lange tragische terechtstelling brengen? Nee, dat zou hij niet kunnen. Hij mocht een straatschooier zijn, verkocht door zijn bloedeigen moeder, een bastaardjong van een piraat. Maar dat zou hij niet kunnen.

Hij had een geweten, het zou hem wakker houden iedere nacht en hij hoopte vurig dat Marlow nooit meer zou kunnen slapen.

" Zo, kindertjes. Klaar voor de reis met de boot?" Zei Adrïas vrolijk en hinkte met zijn houten been naar de deur. Hij gaf een aantal mannen orders en knikte de groep een voor een toe.

Jack werd samen met de andere drie jongens door Marlow naar voren getrokken.

" Wie iets zeg maak ik persoonlijk van kant." Marlow staarde doordringen naar de jongens. "Ik meen het, _geen woord_!"

Ze liepen terug de haven in. Daar lagen twee schepen. Grote schepen, vrachtschepen.

' En wij zijn de vracht.' Bedacht Jack zich treurig. Hij was zo dichtbij zijn vrijheid geweest en was zo dom geweest om niet op zijn gevoel af te gaan. Hij had slimmer moeten zijn en beter moeten weten. In deze wereld kon je niemand vertrouwen, je was moederziel alleen.

Bij ieder schip stond een man met een fakkel, met daarnaast een man met een stuk perkament en een pen.

Marlow trok hun verder naar het tweede schip. De man met het perkament maakte een welvarende indruk, goed gekleed in dure stijlvolle kledij. De man keek de oude jongen bits aan.

" Vier? Er zouden er meer komen, was me vertelt. Ik heb geen omweg gemaakt voor vier miezerige-"

" Er komt nog een groep, rustig maar aasgier." Zei Marlow.

De man keek hem fronsend aan. "Aha, ik mag je hopen dat ze in een goede conditie zijn, jongen!"

" Geloof me, dat zijn ze. Heb er hoogstpersoonlijk voor gezorgd dat ze allemaal iets te eten kregen. Een voor alle, alle voor een, dat was mijn motto."

" Goed." De man richten zich op de eerste in de rij. "Naam en leeftijd."

" Sid Meijer, zeventien jaar, lelijke geitenbok." Antwoorden Sid op bijna beleefde toon.

Jack leunde naar voren en was blij een bekende in zijn midden te zien.

De man keek hem kwaad aan, maar gaf hem geen oorvijg. Gekochte goederen kon je beter niet onnodig beschadigen. Wat de man wel deed was de jongen van top tot teen keuren, streek zijn licht blonde krullen uit zijn gezicht en keek hem kwaad in de ogen, het deed Sid slechts grijnzen.

" Volgende." Zei hij na een paar keer oplettend in de mond van Sid te hebben gestaard.

" Tony Brigings, vijftien jaar." De jongen werd ook grondig opgenomen en stond er verloren bij, zijn hoofd hing naar voren, waardoor zijn lange sliertige bruine haar voor zijn gezicht hing en zijn tranen verhulden. Maar omdat de man een stukje kleiner was de dan stevig en lang gebouwde jongen zag hij ze toch. Zijn dunne lippen trokken zich tot een glimlach.

Toen was Jack aan de beurt en werd naar voren geduwd door Marlow.

" Naam?" Vroeg de man en keek even van boven zijn perkament uit.

" Jack." Antwoorden Jack.

" _EN _achternaam, dwaas." Zei de man ongeduldig.

Jack dacht even na. Lennox was voor elf jaar zijn achternaam geweest. De naam had hij gedragen en stamde af van de man die hem zonder pardon had verkocht voor redelijk wat geld. Als hij voor de man die hem die naam had gegeven geen waarde was, wat had Lennox dan nog voor waarde?"

" Jack, Jack Sparrow." Zei hij dapper en vol trots, het leek of de ring die om zijn nek hing begon te branden.

" Werkelijk?" De man trok zijn wenkbrauw op en nam hem goed op, keerde zijn hoofd van kant naar kant en trok zijn mond open. De man keek hem voor de laatste keer scherp aan.

" Volgende." Zei hij toen hij klaar was met keuren.

" Charlie Loomis, zestien jaar." Sprak de laatste jongen voorzichtig. De jongen had kort rossige haar en sproeten op zijn gezicht.

Toen ook hij werd goedgekeurd werden de jongens het schip op geduwd. Jack keek nog even naar het andere schip en zag Cory als een klein bang muisje ook de loopplank opstrompelen.

Jack voelde de bekende steen werd in zijn maag en wilden iets naar de jongen schreeuwen, maar hij wist niet goed wat en was bang voor een flink pak slaag. Hij hoopte vurig dat hij de jongen ooit nog eens zou spreken, onder beteren omstandigheden.

Op het schip was er totale stilte, er was bijna niemand, geen bemanningsleden. Die sliepen allemaal nog of waren een leuke tijd aan het beleven in een van de vele cafés. Er waren alleen mannen van Adrïas, te herkennen aan hun riem die uitpuilde van de wapens.

Adrïas zelf was er niet. Die stond op het andere schip de jongens in te laden en de volgende groep op te jutten in de rij te gaan staan om gekeurd te worden.

Marlow begon de touwen los te maken en waarschuwde ze. " Een verkeerde stap of verkeerde beweging en je kan de eerste paar maanden uitzitten in een hok waar zelfs een hond ziek van zou worden!"

Hij knikte met zijn hoofd. " Komaan, het ruim in er moet nog een groep aan boord!"

Onder begeleiding werden Jack en de andere drie jongens het ruim in gebracht. Ze liepen door een smalle gang, ze hoorde het geluid van snurkende mannen en langzaam begon een vieze geur binnen te dringen. Hoe verder en dieper ze het ruim in liepen, hoe viezer het er begon te ruiken. Het rook naar zweet,zeewater, urine en hitte, dat was de beste beschrijving. En er was nog iets anders, iets wat Jack het beste kon uitleggen als angst.

De eerste man opende een van de achterste deuren, er zat een dik stevig slot op en een balk ervoor.

De deur ging moeilijk open en was zo dik als, als de bijbel zelf. Jack zag niet veel van wat er binnen zat, maar rook de lichaamsgeur van zeker honderd mensen. De angst omklemde zijn hart en hij begon in paniek te raken. Sid en Charlie waren de eerste die naar binnen gingen, ze liepen een klein trapje af van zeven treden en verdwenen in het duister.

Jack verzette zich toen hij naar binnen moest. Toen hij een trap kreeg begon hij te schreeuwen en greep zich aan de deur vast.

De mannen werden boos, de ene gaf hem een harde beuk op zijn armen en de andere schopte hem net zo lang tot hij van het trapje viel, naar voren met zijn gezicht op het hout. Zijn handen en knieën branden en tranen prikte in zijn ogen.

Gelukkig trok Sid hem net op tijd aan de kant, want Tony was de tweede die met een harde smak op de grond viel.

De mannen begonnen te lachen en riepen nog iets gemeens. En toen werd de deur gesloten, het slot werd omgedraaid en de balk voor de deur geplaatst.

De vier jongens zaten weer in het donker, weer gevangen en dit keer niet met een dozijn maar met honderd mensen, zo niet wel meer.

En deze keer zou hun verblijf niet voor een paar weken zijn, maar voor maanden, al wisten ze dat toen nog niet met zekerheid te zeggen.

De tranen liepen over Jack zijn wangen en zijn lichaam schokte.

" Jack, hey Jack." Begon Sid hem te sussen, maar stopten. Kon niets bedenken dat beter licht op hun situatie zou werpen.

" Laten we maar gaan slapen." Stelde Charlie verslagen voor. " We kunnen nu niets meer doen."

" Je hebt gelijk." Antwoorden Sid. Jack knikte somber in het donker.

De jongens gingen dicht bij elkaar liggen, al waren ze stil en klonk er om hun heen gesnurk en langzame ademhaling. Geen van alle kon de slaap vatten. Ieder van hun kampte met het verraad van hun ' vriend.' Ieder zat in strijd met zichzelf.

Wie kon je nog vertrouwen, wat zou de morgen hun brengen?

Jack wist het niet, hij zat dicht tegen Sid aan en was doodsbang. Er zaten zoveel vreemde mensen om hem heen en wie weet wat voor gevaarlijke criminelen er tussen zaten.

Voorzichtig sloeg hij zijn handen in elkaar en sloot zijn ogen.. Hij had nooit veel aandacht aan het geloof of de kerk gehad, dat kwam omdat iedereen hem in dat gebouw altijd op hem neerkeek. Hij was een vreemde in zijn eigen geloof en waarom, dat kon niemand hem toen vertellen.

Nu wist hij het wel. Hij was het nageslacht van een piraat, een dief, een moordenaar. Hij was verkeerd in elke manier, zijn uiterlijk was afstotelijk dat had zijn stiefvader hem meer dan eens onder zijn neus gedrukt.

Toch hoopte hij dat de Vader voor één keer een uitzondering zou maken voor het uitschot van de zee. Hij kende een klein gebedje tot God, die had hij ooit van zijn moeder geleerd

"Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison."_Heer, ontferm u over ons, Christus ontferm u over ons, Heer ontferm u over ons._

Dat was het enige dat hij kenden, en hoopte vurig dat het genoeg was.

.-.-.

**Nuky goose hallelujah… Ja, in die tijd was het een schande om niet te geloven. Misschien wel de eerste trent die iedereen echt op de voet volgde. Dus ook kleine lieve Jacky mag niet achterblijven. **

**Weer bedankt voor het leven, review even als je nog tijd hebt. **

**X Nuky.**


	5. Geradbraakt de eerste dag overleven

_Vriend en vijand is een relatief begrip en het is moeilijk mensen erin te typeren. Vriend of vijand, moeilijk in te schatten. Zo denk je voor iemand door het vuur te gaan, zo laten diezelfde 'vrienden' je achter op een onbewoond eiland om samen met een hoop palmbomen weg te rotten. Gelukkig ben ik Captine Jack Sparrow en ik ben van dat eiland afgekomen. Sommige zweren dat ik kan vliegen andere zoeken het antwoord makkelijker op en zeggen dat ik geluk heb gehad. De echte waarheid is, zeeschildpadden! Maar dat is een heel ander verhaal dat ik je vast nog een keer zal vertellen… _

_Terug op de vijand, of de vriend. Of de vijandelijke vriend, of vriendelijke vijand. Ja, vooral voor die laatste moet je verschrikkelijk uitkijken. Vooral als je het zo omhoog bent geschopt als ik! Door schade en schande ben ik wijs geworden, neem dat van mij aan! Ieder speelt het spelletje voor zichzelf, zeker op zee. En waar veel ratten tegelijk zijn, gaat gehaaid iets mis. Want teveel ratten bij elkaar wordt een moordkuil. Dus kijk goed uit met welke rat je mee in't schip gaat! _

.-.-.Hoofdstuk 4.-.-.

- Geradbraakt de eerste dag overleven-

Jack werd wakker toen hij handen in zijn zakken voelde graaien. In een tel was hij wakker en gaf de dief een duw. Twee getinte kleine jongetjes vielen naar achteren en gaven een gilletje. Een andere jongen, donker en zwaar vermagert, begon in een vreemde taal tegen hem te vloeken en greep heb bij de kraag. Jack was hier niet zo van gediend en zetten het op een brullen en probeerde zich los te trappen.

Al gauw werd het hele schip wakker.

Peuters van nog geen drie jaar begonnen te huilen, vrouwen met baby's op hun schouder probeerde de kleintjes te troosten. Schuwe meisjes zaten in groepjes bij elkaar en keken zwijgend toe. Mannen vol met littekens ontwaakte maar zeiden niets. Jongens van zijn leeftijd staarde slechts doods voor zich uit. Er zaten vele verschillende culturen, van donker tot licht. Het was duidelijk dat iedereen last had van de twee vechtende jongens. Maar niemand zei wat, stond op en gaf ze een oorvijg.

Jack was op het moment te druk bezig om zich daarover te verwonderen.

Ook Sid, Tony en Charlie waren wakker geworden en sprongen meteen op om hun vriend te hulp te schieten.

Met de drie dreigende jongens voor zich liet de magere jongen Jack los. Hij staarde naar Jack en wees van zijn ogen naar Jack's. 'Ik hou je in de gaten.'

Het werd weer stil in het ruim. De jongens merkte de boze blikken van hun medegevangene op. De jongen die Jack even ervoor tegen de want had aangedrukt was bij een paar andere jongens zitten en begonnen te fluisteren in een taal die Jack niet kon verstaan.

Maar Jack had het te druk met blijven staan en zag de dreigende blikken niet.

Duizelig knipperde hij met zijn ogen. Hij schoof naar de want van het schip. Door een gat klotste om de zoveel tijd een plens zout zeewater. Jack keek geschrokken door het gat en zag niets dan zee.

Beverig stond de jongen op en bleef tegen de wand leunen en probeerde rustig te ademen.

Het schip ging heen en weer, deinend over de golven. Heen en weer, heen en weer.

Jack had nog nooit op volle zee gevaren en kreunde.

Snel werd hij door een sterke hand bij het gat weggetrokken en onder het protesteerde geschreeuw van zijn vrienden door het ruim getrokken. Jack voelden zijn maag draaien en werd net op tijd in een hoek gezet die al meerdere mensen voor hem hadden gebruikt.

Hij kreunde en veegde zijn mond af. Ziek als een hond keek hij wazig achter zich. Een reus van een vent snoof en liep weer weg. Ongelukkig kroop Jack bij de hoek vandaan om niet langer boven de lucht van braaksel te hoeven hangen.

Sid hielp de zieke jongen overeind.

"Nooit geweten dat varen zo ranzig was." Zei Jack kleintjes. Sid kon er wel om lachen en trok Jack mee naar Tony en Charlie die een klein leeg plekje tegen een balk hadden gevonden. Het lekte er, maar zo waren ze een beetje afgeschermd van de mensen om hen heen.

Somber keken de jongens voor zich uit.

"Wat doen we nu?" Vroeg Charlie.

"Wachten." Antwoorden Sid. "We hebben niet veel keus." De jongen krabde op zijn hoofd en streek zijn haar uit zijn gezicht.

Jack keek naar de jongen en knikte. De hoop zonk hem in de schoenen. Hij zat gevangen als een rat. Met allerlei vreemde mensen die hem alleen maar vijandig aankeken. Tony en Charlie keken ook even treurig en wisten ook hoe slecht ze ervoor stonden.

Toch leek Sid er nog het optimistisch onder, zijn houding was niet zo ingetogen en zijn ogen hadden hun brutale glinstering nog niet verloren.

Het groepje jongens viel stil. Jack keek naar zijn medegevangenen. Een klein donker meisje zat alleen in een hoek een stukken stof aan elkaar te naaien met een naald gemaakt van een vissengraad. Moeders verzorgde hun baby's. Mannen speelden een spelletje met gekleurde steentjes en schelpen. Wat kinderen slenterde door het ruim en speelde een spelletje. Het was opvallen dat de aantal culturen vrijwel met elkaar opgingen. Jack had altijd gedacht dat alleen zwarte slaven waren, maar hier zaten mensen van allerlei nationaliteiten. Toen hij erop ging letten hoorden hij hier en daar een mondje Spaans, Turks, Portugees en Frans. Hij kon ze niet verstaan, maar herkende de klanken door al zijn tochten door de haven.

Er klonk gemorrel aan de deur, geknars van het slot. Iedereen keek op. De deur ging open en wazig licht kwam naar binnen.

Een vrij kleine man kwam naar binnen. Hij had een dikke ronde buik en leek een beetje op een tonnetje. Hij had een wilde baard en snor, valse oogjes en een dikke neus die Jack aan een aardappel deed denken.

"OPSTAAN! OPSTAAN IEDEREEN!" Schreeuwde het mannetje in zeven talen alsof hij waren stond aan te prijzen op de markt. "IEDEREEN OPSCHIETEN! LOPEN! LOPEN!"

Iedereen stond op, de jongens werden in het gedrang meegetrokken.

"SID?!" Riep Jack toen hij merkte dat hij de jongens uit het oog was verloren. Een hand greep zijn schouder vast en opgelucht keek hij om. Maar het was niet Sid, of Tony, of Charlie. Het was de jongen waar hij aan het begin van de dag ruzie mee had staan maken.

De jongen zei iets en wees op zijn ketting die onder zijn shirt vandaan kwam. Jack volgde zijn blik en greep de ketting vast. Als dat rotjoch dacht dat hij zijn ketting kon stelen was hij bij het verkeerde adres!

Weer riep de jongen wat en trok Jack dichterbij. Hij wees van Jacks vuist waar hij de ketting stevig in vast had naar Jack's mond. Dat gebaar maakte hij nog een paar keer, zei iets op drukke dwingende toon en probeerde Jack's hand nog te grijpen. Toen gaf hij het schouderophalend op en verdween in de mensenmassa.

"DOORLOPEN ZEEHONDEN! WE HEBBEN NIET DE HELE DAG!" Brulde het gedrongen mannetje met het geluid van een misthoorn. Jack zorgde dat hij in het midden van de massa bleef, mensen die niet snel genoeg liepen werden getrapt of kregen een klap.

'Wat moest die jongen nou?' Dacht Jack haastig terwijl ze door dezelfde gang naar boven liepen als die nacht ervoor.

Een meisje voor hem struikelde en werd door een van de mannen aan de kant getrokken, hij keek haar aan en grijnsde. Hij miste vier voortanden. Het kind krijste, maar werd hardhandig beetgegrepen. De bruut keek haar onderzoeken aan en rukte haar armbandje van haar nek. Het meisje keek verloren toe en werd toen de meuten weer ingeduwd. Jack keek toe hoe het meisje snikken verder liep en haar gezicht begroef in haar handen.

Nu snapte Jack wat de vreemde jongen bedoelde. Verwilderd keek hij rond of niemand op hem letten en stopte zijn ring onder zijn tong.

Angst was bijna om hem heen te ruiken. Jack probeerde zo rustig mogelijk de trap op te lopen, zijn knieën deden pijn en elke stap de trap op koste hem veel kracht.

Ieder werd in rijen neergezet, de nieuwe versus de oudere. Jack zag tot zijn ongenoegen dat de jongen Kaspar, die hij maar al te goed kenden van thuis, ook op het schip was. Die jongen had hem vaak het leven zuur gemaakt en meer dan eens had hij moeten rennen voor zijn leven als Kaspar met een paar maten achter hem aan zat. Hij kon de jongen wel schieten.

Maar diezelfde pestkop stond nu bevend naar zijn voeten te staren.

Ieder werd geïnspecteerd. Het tonnetje met een stem als een viswijf bekeek hem van top tot teen. Hij keek hem gemeen aan. "Trek je leren uit en je schoenen. Je krijgt nieuwe!" En hij grijnsde gemeen.

Normaalgesproken had Jack de man uitgescholden. Maar dit keer knikte hij slechts, hij wilden niet in nog diepere problemen komen en had de ring in zijn mond. Die wilden hij hoe dan ook houden.

Net als de andere mannen,vrouwen, jongens en meisjes begon hij zich uit te kleden. Een paar jongen vrouwen protesteerde maar werden hard in het gezicht geslagen en vervolgens uitgelachen. Jack voelde hete woeden door zijn lijf koken, maar hield zich doodstil, beet op zijn lip en schopte zijn schoenen uit.

De kleren werden opgehaald en op een hoop gegooid. Naakt stond hij op het dek te midden van nog eens honderden anderen.

Een paar onbekende mannen kwamen ten tonelen met emmers koud zeewater. De Bruut, de man die de armband had gestolen van het meisje begon met Jack's rij. Één voor één werd een emmer over het hoofd van een medegevangene gegooid. Na tien personen was Jack aan de beurt en kreeg liters ijskoud zout zeewater over zich heen. Meteen was hij klaarwakker en moest moeite doen om geen gil van schrik te geven. Het water was echt ijs en ijskoud en meteen begon hij te trillen en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.

De Bruut knikte goedkeuren omdat Jack zo braaf deed wat hem gezegd werd en drukte hem een groezelig hemt en een eens witte broek in de handen. Schoenen kreeg Jack niet, net als de rest van de andere gevangenen. Maar ag, het was beter dan niets en dat wist Jack maar al te best. Hij zag de sadisten er wel vooraan hem naak terug het ruim in te sturen.

Kokend van woeden trok Jack snel zijn nieuwe kleren aan. Ze plakte tegen zijn zoute huid en de broek was te groot, die moest hij vasthouden.

De rijen werden afgewerkt en Jack herkende spoedig het gezicht van zijn kameraden in een andere rij. Sid keek bij het inleveren van zijn kleren alsof hij de man voor zich kon omleggen. Geen wonder, het was Marlow de Verrader. Marlow grijnsde.

"Wat kijk je, vuil stuk vreten!" Spuugde Marlow in Sid's gezicht. Die wist wel beter dan te antwoorden en zei niets.

"Ik stelde je een vraag, schurftige hond!" Zei Marlow op kille toon. Toen Sid weer niets zei hief hij zijn arm. De klap was over het hele schip te horen en het werd stil. Sid hapte verrast naar adem en wankelde op zijn benen. Jack voelde de klap praktisch op zijn wangen en keek snel weg.

"Dat zal jullie leren, zeetuig!" Gromde Marlow en liet een verschoten shirt en broek, die verrassend veel op Jack's kledij leek, voor Sid op de grond vallen.

Het was stil op het schip, tot de scheepstoeter weer begon te schreeuwen.

"JULLIE, NAAR LINKS! JULLIE NAAR RECHTS!" De rijen werden opnieuw verdeeld. Dit keer ging het op leeftijd. Kinderen werden huilend van hun moeder gescheiden en met een trap na naar het luik gestuurd. Jack keek hopeloos toe hoe chaotisch de mensenmassa hun hok terug in werd gecommandeerd. Weer was hij zijn vriend uit het oog verloren, hij keek van links naar rechts en werd steeds door haastige voeten aan de kant geschopt. Hij vocht om niet weer door de stroom te worden meegevoerd en greep de reling vast.

Hij staarde naar het diepe water. Hij kon redelijk zwemmen. Als hij nu sprong, dan, dan… Hoe diep zou het zijn? Het leek wel een diep zwart gat.

"HEY JIJ DAAR!" De schreeuwlelijk had Jack zien staren naar het diepe water. "Je was toch niet van plan te ontsnappen heh?!"

Jack begon meteen heftig nee te schudden en angstig staarde hij naar de ongure man voor zich.

"Heb je je tong soms verloren?!" Gromde die. Weer knikte Jack van nee. De angst werd steeds groter.

"NOU sta daar dan niet zo stom! Loop door!" Met een harde duw werd Jack in de richting van het luik geduwd. Met een smak viel hij tegen iemand aan en viel achterover.

"AUW!" Riep hij hard toen zijn wang het hout raakte. De ring viel uit zijn mond en rolde onder de voeten van de brulboei door.

"RAT! WAAREN ACHTERHOUDEN HEH?!" Brulden die en trok Jack bij zijn haar op.

De jongen begon te krijsen van de pijn en probeerde zich los te worstelen.

"Laat me los duivelsdienaar!" Gilden Jack van de pijn.

En dat kwam hem duur te staan. Toen de slaven eenmaal benedendeks waren gebracht werd het Jack erg snel duidelijk wat er gebeurden met verkoopwaar dat zich niet aan de regels hielden.

De schreeuwer trok Jack mee naar de kapiteinshut en roffelde op de deur. Die ging langzaam open en Adrïas hinkte het licht in.

"Señor Torrez, vanwaar het genoegen van uw o zo vrolijke persoonlijkheid?" Vroeg de manke toen hij het rode hoofd van de schreeuwer zag.

"Deze schooier hield zich niet aan de regels!" Sprak señor Torrez op verhitte toon en trok Jack aan zijn haar het gesprek in.

"Hmm, dat is niet zo mooi." Bromde Adrïas, zijn vrolijke manier van praten was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon. "Dat is zeer zeker niet zo mooi, Jack, Jack Sparrow!" Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes.

"SPARROW?!" Schreeuwde señor Torrez.

Adrïas rolde met zijn ogen. "Toeval ben ik zeker beste vrind, toevallige toevalligheid van elke spreeuw is er een tweede, net als meeuwen, albatrossen en meerkatten."

"Meerkatten?" Señor Torrez keek zijn kapitein niet begrijpen aan.

Die hief zijn wenkbrauw. "Slechts een uitdrukking, Torrez. Welnu terugkomend op ons probleem in de eerste plaats…" Hij wees op Jack die van de kapitein naar de schreeuwer keek.

"Zeven zweepslagen, Mozes wet." Zei de kapitein achterloos en sloot de deur weer.

"Ai." Mopperde Señor Torrez. Hij trok Jacks hoofd omhoog. "Je hebt geluk miezerig onderkruipsel!" Hij drukte Jack op zijn knieën en trok zijn shirt uit.

De jongen liet zich de vernedering ondergaan. Hij kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en slikte zijn tranen in. Hij zou hier niet huilen. Nu niet, nooit niet! Hij was bijna een man! Hij mocht zich niet laten kennen!

Maar die gedachten vervlogen op het moment dat het buigbare leer op zijn jonge rug kletste. Een kreet van pijn ontvluchte zijn keel en hij drukte zich op de grond om zichzelf zo klein mogelijk te maken. Ruw werd hij weer in dezelfde positie getrokken en snel volgde de tweede zwiep op zijn schouders. Hij schokte en voelden de tranen even hard vloeien als het bloed op zijn rug. Weer een slag, weer een kreet het leek alsof zijn huid van zijn schouders werd getrokken. Hij zakte weer naar voren maar werd bij zijn haren rechtgetrokken. Hij begon te huilen en kon wel schreeuwen om zijn moeder.

Na nog een slag stopte het. Zijn korte haar werd losgelaten en hij landen met een doffe dreun op het harde hout. Zijn ogen prikte, zijn wang was geschaafd zijn rug voelde alsof die volledig openlag.

Half bij bewustzijn voelden Jack dat hij werd opgepakt bij zijn bovenarmen door twee mannen. Hij dacht even het grimmige gezicht van Marlow te zien, maar wist het niet meer zeker. Hij kwam pas bij toen hij met een harde smak in het ruim landen.

Daar zag hij een paar vragende gezichten die hoog boven hem leken te draaien. Vreemde klanken klonken hem in de oren. Ze leken bezorgd. Maar Jack wist het niet zeker en langzaam werden de stemmen zachter en verdwenen de gezichten in duister zwart.

.-.-.

**Tré tragisch. Just the way I like it.****Ik probeer een zo realistisch mogelijk verhaal op poten te zetten, geen doekjes ergens om heen. **

**Hopelijk tot de volgende keer,**

**X Nuky. **


End file.
